The objectives of this proposal are to: 1. develop interdepartmental collaborations to conduct research addressing Allow for future development of cardiovascular researchthe mechanisms of vascular remodelling in salt-induced hypertension. 2. Allow for future development of cardiovascular research 3. Facilitate the development of collaborative efforts in this area with investigators at the Cleveland Clinic Research Foundation